¡No comas azúcar del suelo!
by Kanaid Black
Summary: Este fic es una completa tontería. ¿Qué pasa cuando 2D come azúcar que encontró tirada en el piso? ¡Pues que se pone hiperactivo! xD


¡No comas azúcar del suelo!

_(Este fic es una completa tontería. ¿Qué pasa cuando 2D come azúcar que encontró tirada en el piso? ¡Pues que se pone hiperactivo! xD)_

2D había decidido salir a dar una vuelta cerca de Estudios Kong; hacia un día muy bonito por primera vez en mucho tiempo y sentía la necesidad de sentir el aire en su cara. No era el único que había salido; aunque Murdoc había insistido en quedarse a ver la tele, Russel había salido a comprar sus habanos favoritos y algunos CD de música y Noodle había dicho que iba a una tienda de comida oriental por fideos de arroz, _gohan_ (1), salsa de soya y unas cuantas cajas de Pockys de chocolate (2); la sola mención de las galletas le había dejado un antojo a algo dulce al peliazul, que no podía quitarse. Ansiaba que llegara la tarde para que la japonesa regresara, pero aun era medio día y faltaba bastante para el atardecer; era en parte, la razón por la cual había salido a dar una vuelta, pero para su mala suerte, el maldito antojo no se le quitó en lo absoluto.

Ya estaba regresando a Kong cuando, tirado cerca de un árbol, vio algo que le llamó la atención

- ¿Y eso? –preguntó el peliazul al aire.

El vocalista se acercó para ver mejor el objeto y casi se desmaya del gusto. Era un saco de un kilo de azúcar refinada. Los ojos de 2D se volvieron dos corazones enormes y casi pudo jurar que oyó música celestial mientras babeaba de la emoción.

Era solo azúcar. ¿Qué tan malo podría ser?

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

- Que aburrido –se quejó Murdoc; hacia horas que se había quedado solo en el estudio, haciendo zapping (3) para entretenerse por un largo rato, hasta que finalmente encontró algo digo de él: un documental estilo película de la vida de Hitler. Llevaba unos cuantos minutos mirando el programa cuando la puerta de Kong se abrió; el moreno volteó par ver quien había llegado y encontró al tecladista de pie en la puerta, con el pelo cubriéndole los ojos, con una gran sonrisa en la cara–. Ah, eres tu, idiota. ¿Dónde te habías metido? –2D no le respondió, pero sonrió aun más, mostrando tanto los dientes que le quedaban que incluso un pequeño brillo apareció en ellos; a Murdoc le salió un tic en el ojo–. Eh… ¿te sientes bien, Stu?

Si en ese momento a alguien se le hubiera ocurrido poner música, habrían puesto el tema de los créditos de Benny Hill. (4)

- ¡YAHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

- ¿Eh?

El peliazul se puso a dar volteretas como acróbata en olimpiadas por toda la sala, girando por todas partes como un loquito, mientras Murdoc miraba todo el espectáculo, sin saber que hacer más que seguir mirando al hiperactivo de su compañero dando vueltas. 2D se subió a la mesa en frente del moreno, riendo a carcajadas y ejecutó el ya famoso movimiento pélvico del bajista a solo unos centímetros de su cara.

- ¡MiraMurdocmesalebienverdad!

- ¿Qué demo…? –a Murdoc le volvió a dar el tic en el ojo. El moreno se acercó al peliazul, que se encontraba parado de manos–. Oi Face-ache ¿seguro que te sientes bien?

2D se levantó corriendo y se detuvo frente a una lámpara que quien sabe de donde había salido mientras uno de sus ojos guiñaba tanto como el de Murdoc.

- ¡PorsupuestoquemesientobienMuds! ¡Porquehabríadesentirmemal! ¡Mesientomuymuymuymuybien! ¡Realmentebienporquehabríadesentirmemal! ¡Meencuentromuymuymuybien!

- No quiero ver –dijo Murdoc, tapándose los ojos, pero se arrepintió y destapó uno de sus ojos–. Bueno…

- ¡YAHOOOOOOOOO! ¡MiraMurdocmiralooquepuedohacer! –el peliazul le había quitado su pantalla a la lámpara y se la había puesto de sombrero; además, de alguna forma había conseguido dos de las valiosísimas botellas de tequila del moreno y empezó a hacer malabares con ellas, hasta que detuvo sus brazos y las dejó caer la piso–. ¡Upssemecayeron! ¡Ahbuenonoimporta! –2D se encogió de hombros y siguió corriendo por toda la sala, en círculos.

- ¡Noooooooooooooooooooooooo! –gritó Murdoc, corriendo hacia donde el vocalista había dejado tirados los trozos de botella–. ¡Mi tequila…! ¡Mi dulce y hermoso tequi…laaaaaaaaaa! –2D se lanzó contra el

- ¡TengamossexoMurdoc!

- ¿¡Qué!?

- ¡Vamosavamosvamosvamosvamosvamosvamos! –acto seguido el peliazul se quitó la camiseta, dejándose la pantalla de la lámpara en la cabeza (quien sabe como lo había logrado), se sacó los pantalones con todo y ropa interior y empezó a desnudar a Murdoc.

- ¡No, espérate 2D! ¡Espérate! –el moreno luchó contra el hiperactivo peliazul, tratando de agarrarse al piso, pero fue en vano; el tecladista lo arrastró hacia donde el estaba, dejando marcas de uñas por todo el piso, terminó de desnudar a Murdoc y se montó encima suyo.

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

Unas horas mas tarde, Murdoc intentaba recuperarse del polvo mas exigente y agotador que había tenido en demasiado tiempo, con el demente peliazul durmiendo a pierna suelta abrazado a él. (5) La energía le había durado lo suficiente para hacer "cosas" que en estado normal, el moreno no habría podido hacer nunca con el vocalista en circunstancias normales, como probar una multitud de posiciones excitantes y lugares nuevos (esperaba que Noodle no notase nunca lo que habían hecho en su cuarto); en realidad no había sido para nada desagradable, como el lo había imaginado. Lo único que se preguntaba era porque el peliazul se había comportado de esa manera.

El moreno se levantó del piso, dejando a dormido vocalista, que ya hasta estaba babeando. Se estaba estirando cuando vio algo cerca de la puerta que le llamó la atención. Se acercó a ver y su sorpresa aumentó un poco más.

-¿Un saco de azúcar casi vacío?

Y entonces recordó que días atrás alguien había dejado varios sacos de azúcar en el patio trasero, adulterada con algún químico o algo así. Seguramente el peliazul había encontrado el saco tirado por ahí y se lo había comido por su antojo de dulces.

- Murdoc…

- ¿Ya despertaste? –preguntó el moreno, acercándose a 2D.

- Aja…

El satanista se inclinó sobre el ojinegro.

- ¿Te apetece una segunda ronda, Stu?

- No… quiero dormir… llévame a mi cuarto, por favor…

- Como quieras.

Murdoc tomó 2D y lo cargó sobre su hombro, pero en lugar de llevarlo a su habitación, como había pedido lo llevó al Winnebago, dejándolo caer en el colchón. Acto seguido se puso encima del peliazul y empezó a besarlo mientras acariciaba su cuerpo.

- No… Murdoc, quiero dormir… estoy muy cansado.

- Oh, no te preocupes, 2D, tengo el remedio perfecto para quitarte el sueño.

Después de todo, el costal de azúcar estaba _casi_ vacío.

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

_Notas de la autora: Esta cosa se me ocurrió mientras veía un video en DA que se titula "Don´t eat floor sugar"; me dio tanta risa, que me decidí a hacer un fic basado en el flash, aun sin permiso del autor/a original, espero que no se vaya a enojar conmigo xD_

_1: Gohan no solo es el nombre del hijo de Goku de DBZ xD, es el nombre que recibe el arroz blanco que te sirven en los restaurantes japoneses._

_2: Los Pockys son unas deliciosas galletitas japonesas en forma de palito bañadas con una especie de salsa endurecida de algún sabor, las hay de fresa, menta, yogurt, vainilla, te verde, plátano, entre otros, aunque los más populares son los de chocolate; han aparecido en animes como _Gravitation_ (a Shuichi le encantan los de fresa) y _Onegai Teacher_ (la maestra Mizuko dice que su papá comía los de chocolate, así que ella igual come de esos.)_

_3: Zapping es cambiar de canal rápidamente, tratando de buscar algo que te guste en la programación._

_4: _Benny Hill_ es el nombre de un programa ingles que fue muy famoso ahí por los años 70 y 80. Hoy en día es considerado muy machista pero logró dejar huella en mucha gente; la canción a la que me refiero tal vez la reconozcan más por un especial del terror de los Simpson, donde Homer(o) se vuelve La Muerte; en la secuencia donde Bart y su familia corren por toda la casa huyendo de La Muerte se puede oír la tonada._

_5: Frase tomada del fic "Vacuna" de Altebar. Si les gusta el yaoi de Osmosis Jones léanlo, esta muy bueno._

_Ah, y si se preguntan cuando voy seguir con "El acuerdo" les diré, nada más que una de mis beta-readers me pase su opinión sobre el siguiente capitulo lo subo. De hecho tenia pensado subir ya estos días el capitulo 4, pero ya ven._

_Nos veremos._


End file.
